Coldest love
by Annavi
Summary: Starfire finds herself freezing at the north pole and goes KO. But someone is watching over her to love.[YES IT'S ANOTHER ONE SHOT!][STAR SPEEDY][READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!]FOLLOW FLAME RULES!


_**A/N:**_

_**Well, this is my first star/speedy one shot, there might be more later if you guys want.**_

**_FLAME RULES! (Obey them!) : DON'T FLAME THE PAIR!! ONLY GIVE ME IDEA'S TO INPROVE THE STORIE!! OR YOU CAN PRAISE THE STORIE TOO!!_**

_**Don't forget to read and review on all of my stories that you read!!**_

_**- Vianna**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She was so cold, cold inside and out. The winter's air rushed through her and she shivered.

'So.. cold.' Starfire thought she was alone and freezing. A mission to the north pole. When her team had asked her if she was ready for the North pole and she said yes she did not think that a pole named north would be like this. Her last bit of energy was used for a single light by her powers in a plea to keep herself warm. But her plea had come to an end and she was unconscious and in need of heat. But someone was watching out for her. Someone who cared.

"Are you all right?" She awoke to the infirmary of the tower. But not the infirmary of her home tower, Of someone else's.

"W-where am I?" She asked twisting and turning around the room that held her here. She heard a laugh of amusement.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked her. She turned to the voice, of course.

"Speedy!?" She was astonished.

"Yep, it is definitely me." Speedy laughed. She looked at him oddly.

"Where are my friends?" She asked the east titan.

"There on their missions. Remember, you nearly froze at the North pole?" He told her.

"Oh," She shivered remembering how icy she had felt there. He frowned at seeing how much she hated the memory. He hated seeing her sad.

"Hey, it's OK now your safe!" He smiled she still looked confused and intent on thinking of something. He stared and wondered what she was thinking about. He didn't have to wait long.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked corking an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his neck and finally answered.

"Well your team called me and asked if someone would watch over you, you had gone to the North pole in a belly button tank top and mini skirt. A little odd, don't you think?" He asked her.

"I-I thought that I could go in this, what is the problem with a pole named north?" She answered him and he started laughing on the floor.

"What is so funny?" She asked him, confused.

"The North pole is a place and a thing, the pole marking the north, and the place. Every one knows that it's cold there!" He laughed. She started to get a little upset and tears formed in her eyes at how foolish she had had been to not know such a thing. Speedy soon saw these tears and looked hurt at how he had made her so upset.

"N-not everybody knows that though, some people don't. You know a lot more then most people have and you have only been here for a year!" He smiled at her and she smiled back and asked him,

"Really?" He answered her with a yep,

"Yep!" he answered. She pulled him into a great big bear hug and as he stretched his way back to normal she kept saying,

"Thank you for making me feel **so** much better friend speedy!"

"No problem, Star." He beamed at her she was still in no condition to leave just yet. When her friends returned from their missions she would be transferred into their infirmary. So Speedy wanted to make the most of his time with her.

"Why are you being so kind to me? I have nothing to offer you in turn but my friendship." She said.

"That will have to do, don't you think?" He talked with her for a while and realized that she was not a simple girl like she had portrayed on him before. She was actually very interesting. She talked about how they did not have things like milk at her planet they had stuff called glorex made by zoosca's on the planet himlor.

"What do zoosca's look like?" He had asked her.

"They have large purple fangs and their body is orange as well as their mane!" She told him. And you could see them with her if he wanted to in the future but that they were not that amazing to her people, but he had reminded her that the cow's are not that amazing to people on earth either.

They talked and talked about how things were so much different then her planet here and how things were so much different to here to her planet.

"Some times I miss my planet and think of going back there but then I remember how much my friends would miss me and that would only make me sadder." She whispered and Speedy's eyes rose to meet he green ones of the girl in front of him. He saw that she did miss her home and how she would miss her friends even more if she did leave.

"Are you happier here then your home?" He asked her. Starfire looked up at him and smiled lightly and giggled.

"Yes, I was not aloud to have any friends at my planet except those who were royal. And they were all raised to have no sence of will." She told him. She felt light bubbles rise inside her stomach,

'What are these bubbles?' She thought, so she asked speedy.

"What is it when you feel the bubbles in your stomach?" Speedy looked up surprised, he knew she was either feeling sick, or that she was beginning to lo-.

'NO! She couldn't love him! Could she?' He thought and then answered her.

"Your just feeling an after shock of the cold." He had said fast, so he made it up, he was afraid of something. But he didn't know what.

"But it does not feel bad. It feels very nice, and I do not think it is the after shock." Starfire now knew what she was feeling , love? Could she love from just taking with the boy, though she had told him her most deepest secret, that she missed her home and sometimes thought of leaving it, could she love him? Yes she could. And she **_wanted _**to love him too.

"I believe it is.. love?" She asked him worried of his reply.

"yea, I think it is." He replied he wasn't afraid anymore. He now knew that he loved the alien girl, and he **_wanted_** to be with her too. So Speedy leaned in on Starfire and they shared a light kiss and the boy and girl knew that they were meant to be.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

**_Aww. And what will Robin think of this? Who cares! It's a one shot! And I hope you like it, I also hope that you get the jist that I will NEVER write a Star/Rob fanfic with out the added bonus of a gun to my head. Thank you!!_**

**_FLAME RULES! (Obey them!) : DON'T FLAME THE PAIR!! ONLY GIVE ME IDEA'S TO INPROVE THE STORIE!! OR YOU CAN PRAISE THE STORIE TOO!!_**

_**Thank you,**_

_**Vianna.  
**_


End file.
